Monster
thumb|400px|Einige Monster der [[Kluft der Beschwörer]] Monster sind neutrale Einheiten in League of Legends. Anders als Vasallen, kämpfen sie nicht für ein bestimmtes Team und greifen Champions auch nur an, wenn sie zuvor angegriffen wurden (ausgenommen der , welcher einfach wegrennt). Überlieferung Kluft der Beschwörer Historisch gesehen war der Wald, in dem die Kluft der Beschwörer liegt, Schauplatz mehrerer Schlachten zwischen den Protektoraten (Hirschwappen) und Magiegebietern (Eulenwappen), zwei Seiten, die die natürliche magische Energie der Region für ihren persönlichen Gebrauch nutzen wollten. Die große Menge konzentrierter Magie ließ die lokale Tierwelt mutieren. Von gigantischen Fröschen, über Riesenvögeln, bis hin zu zweiköpfigen Wölfen hat die Magie auch die Aufmerksamkeit mächtiger Drachen auf sich gezogen, die sich in einer der Ruinen der Schlacht niederlassen. Wächter, Dornenrücken und Kruggs sind Kreaturen, geschaffen aus lokaler Flora und Erde, die vermischt wurden, um magische Wesen zu erschaffen. Die instabile Magie der Kluft hat unbeabsichtigt das Wiederauftauchen von verursacht, einem großen Schlangen- / wurmartigen Geschöpf, das seit Jahrhunderten für tot gehalten wurde. Seine verderbliche Ausstrahlung hat das Land um ihn herum beeinflusst. Gewundener Wald Nach dem Fall der Schatteninseln wurden die Bewohner der Inseln durch den Schwarzen Nebel verändert. Zahlreiche Individuen und Kreaturen dienen nun dem Willen der Graunacht. ist eine uralte Spinne unbekannter Herkunft, die sich derzeit in diesem verfluchten Wald befindet. Der "Kult der Spinne" hat die meisten seiner Anhänger in Noxus und Demacia. dient als ihre Hohepriesterin und reist zwischen den beiden Nationen und den Schatteninseln hin und her und bringt ihren Anhänger - so ihrem Glauben nach - mit dem Spinnengott Ekelschlund das ewige Leben. Bilgewasser Verschiedene Monster aus ganz Runeterra, wie die , , , und werden auf dem Schwarzmarkt verschifft und für Monsterkämpfe verwendet. Spielelement Liste der Monster * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |-|Gewundener Wald= * * * * * * }} }} Monsterverhalten Monster sind im Dschungel zu finden und werden sich von ihrem Lager nicht fortbewegen, außer sie werden angegriffen. Ein Monster greift immer den ihm am nächsten befindlichen Champion an. Zudem wird es nur bis zu einer bestimmten Distanz sein Ziel verfolgen. Wenn dieser Punkt erreicht ist, wird das Monster in sein Lager zurückgehen und sein Leben vollständig regenerieren. Wird es währenddessen erneut angegriffen, wird es wieder den am nächsten befindlichen Champion angreifen. Dadurch, dass immer der Champion anvisiert wird, der dem Monster am dichstesten ist, kann das Monster auch sein Ziel wechseln. Es gibt einen internen Zähler für diesen Wechsel. Nachdem das Ziel zehnmal gewechselt wurde, zieht das Monster sich zurück, selbst wenn es angegriffen wird. Auch regeneriert es wieder sein volles Leben, wodurch es schwerer zu töten ist. * Monster vergessen Champions in Büschen nicht sofort und versuchen diese weiterhin anzugreifen. * Ein Monster gibt Sicht auf einen Champion für alle anderen Monster in seinem Lager. * Einige Monster haben andere . Wiedererscheinen der Lager Nachdem ein Camp komplett vernichtet wurde, wird es für eine bestimmte Zeit leer bleiben. Danach werden die Monster wiederbelebt. * Solange nicht alle Monster eines Camps getötet wurden, wird auch keines wiederbelebt. Jungler nutzen diese Tatsache aus, um den gegnerischen Jungler zu verlangsamen. ** Diese Taktik ist unproduktiv, wenn: *** Das gegnerische Team sofort die verbliebenen Monster tötet, was bedeutet ein Monster stehen zu lassen ist Gold- und Erfahrungsverlust. *** Der gegnerische Dschungel dominiert wird und die einzelnen Camps nach dem Wiederbeleben erneut geleert werden können. ** Auf höheren Stufen ist diese Taktik kaum zu erleben, da der Dschungel konsequent vom Jungler und dessen Teammitgliedern geleert wird. Tötungsprämien Generell gewähren Monster dem Töter und Erfahrungspunkte, diese Werte nehmen mit Voranschreiten des Spiels zu. Außerdem bieten bestimmte große Monster größere Belohnungen, wenn sie getötet werden, wie beispielsweise eine einzelne Verbesserung, eine Verbesserung für das ganze Team, oder eine globale Goldbelohnung. Einige Belohnungen gehen an das gesamte Team, während andere nur dessen lebende Mitglieder vergeben werden. Monster steigen eine Stufe auf, nachdem sie getötet wurden, ausgenommen die , und . * Die Monster erscheinen auf Stufe 2 (6 für Drache) auf der Kluft der Beschwörer. * Die Monster erscheinen auf Stufe im Gewundenen Wald. Erfahrungsprämien Alle Dschungemonster (mit Ausnahme von ) gewähren modifizierte Erfahrungspunkte, wenn die Stufe des Champions, der sie tötet, von dem des Monsters abweicht. * Champions erhalten weniger Erfahrung, wenn das geräumte Monsterlager drei Stufen niedriger ist als das eigene. ** Champions erhalten 10 % weniger Erfahrung für jede Stufe, die sie höher sind als das Lager, das sie töten. Diese Begrenzung liegt maximal bei 50 %. Eventskins von Monstern In einigen Events hatten manche Monster ein angepasstes Äußeres: Patchhistorie Aufgrund des hohen Instandhaltungsaufwands kann die Aktualität der Patchhistorie nicht gewährleistet werden und wird deswegen nur in englischer Sprache bereitgestellt. Zum Besuchen der Seite klicke hier. Siehe auch en:Monster es:Monstruo ru:Монстры zh:野怪 Kategorie:Monster